


Butterfly (1)

by Snowelle



Series: What Happens in The Academy [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dawn - Freeform, Drama, F/M, IkariShipping, Military, Paul - Freeform, Pokemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowelle/pseuds/Snowelle
Summary: Black eyes, black thread legs, and watercolor wings (Ikarishipping AU) [Teaser #1]
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Shinji | Paul
Series: What Happens in The Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Butterfly (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is Snow! I'm reposting these stories to AO3 from my Fanfiction.net account so bear with me :)
> 
> Basically, this one shot is a part of a series of 4 one shots (One each for Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Pokeshipping) that will act as a sort of "prologue" or "teaser" for the new, long AU story I'm writing for Pokemon with these ships. Each one-shot is based on a song I exclusively listened to while writing them and these songs will be listed at the beginning of each one shot if you wish to listen while you read (I highly recommend listening since I think it makes it better). All of these one-shots are already written and complete and I am currently in the process of writing the long story.
> 
> Of course, you are always welcome to read these one shots just as they are and completely ignore the main story I post later, but I think you guys will enjoy what I have in store. So if you enjoy the one-shots please bear with me as I go on this crazy, wild, writing journey that this time I will hopefully complete!
> 
> Song: Butterfly (BTS) Couple: Dawn x Paul
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song Butterfly by BTS

**Butterfly**

A butterfly. Black eyes, black thread legs, and watercolor wings. The veins trace a map in the endless, velvety hues. The map takes you to water, a gentle caress on endless crystal particles. The map takes you to fire, blazing hot and scarlet with the heat of passion. The map takes you anywhere, up and down, left and right, sun and moon.

The first time Paul saw Dawn, he knew he had found his map, the jeweled wings on his very own delicate butterfly. The map would take him home, a place he knew he always wanted to visit but could never quite reach. The map would take him to water and fire, sun and moon. The map would help him find himself, the boy he had lost somewhere along the way.

He also knew that map, that butterfly, could never be his. Because if he held on too hard, she would break, and if he held on too gently, she would flutter away in a breath.

That was the truth of butterflies. They weren't for people like him.

But it didn't stop him from wanting.

* * *

"Dawn, it's time to go," a jarring voice broke the silence. Dawn took one last look into the wrinkled eyes brimming with untold stories, untold secrets. They blazed bright blue tales and deep crow's feet alleys. Now they were saying a reluctant goodbye.

"Train well," the hoarse voice of the aged woman melted into the soft sunlight filtering into the sterile white room. Dawn gave a warm smile.

"Of course I will, Mom."

"I'll be waiting, so make some stories to share," the woman gave her daughter's hand one final, firm squeeze. Dawn tried to memorize it all. The cracks and crevices and veins in the thin, milky white skin of the woman she admired and grew up under. The warm, curved smile that held so much wit it shamed even the boldest of people. The weakened frame of a woman so mentally and physically tough, not even crippling illness could completely erase the harmony of soft and strong that existed in her being.

Dawn leaned in to give her a tight hug.

"I'll be back soon," she whispered, willing herself not to cry as she registered the shakiness in her mother's breath. The warm sunlight was suddenly too hot, too bright. With a last look, Dawn let go and turned away.

As she walked out of the room with light butterfly steps and weakened wings she resolved to make good on that promise. She would be back. And when she returned, no one in that godforsaken place would be able to stop her. 


End file.
